


Jensen's No Touching Game

by wavehi



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom Jensen, Lap Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Manhandling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavehi/pseuds/wavehi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: So jensen wants to try something new in bed with Jared and it involves some self fingering, handcuffs, and a blindfold. And the no touching game. Like j1 can't touch j2 or they lose, but j1 gets frustrated a pounds j2. Please please! Bottom! Jensen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jensen's No Touching Game

Jensen stared at Jared's black silk tie and the plastic handcuffs he bought on a porn shop, which was a really embarrassing experience. His mind was running through his thoughts. Having sex with Jared was absolutely amazing, but lately Jensen's been wanting to try something new. He craved for something to spark their sex life. Maybe a little kinky. It's not like they're teenagers anymore. Experimenting and what not. This is going to be tougher than he thought. 

 

"Shit." Jensen cursed.

 

\---------

 

Jared opened the door and got inside. He put his duffle bag on the floor and undid the buttons of his collar. It was a hot day today at work. 

 

"Jensen! I'm home!" He waited for a reply, but nothing came. He walked up the stairs to their bedroom. Something strange is going on here. 

 

"Jen?" Jared opened the door. To his surprise, he finds Jensen sitting on a chair dressed in only black boxer briefs.

 

Jensen's cheeks flame when he sees Jared staring him up and down. Jensen stands up and walks up to Jared. Oh fuck! What if he laughs at my stupid idea? Jensen cups Jared's face a brings it down to give him a loving kiss on the cheek.

 

Jared looks confused, but aroused as well. He stares down at Jensen's face for a few seconds and finally asks, "Is it my birthday?"

 

Jensen laughs and playfully hits Jared on the shoulder. "No!" He stopped laughing and started fidgeting. "I want to ask you if...if you want to play a game with me?" 

 

Jared grinned, "It's a sexy game right? Not a hide and seek sort of thing because I think we're too old for that." 

 

"It is a sexy game in matter of fact." Jensen winks as he turns to get the handcuffs and Jared's tie. He shows Jared his "tools" and Jared starts to undress. Jensen takes off his boxer briefs and turns to smack his lips against Jared's. Jared slips his tongue inside and deepens the kiss. Jensen whimpers, tugging Jared's locks of hair.

 

"So...how do we play thing game of yours?" Jared mumbled as he bit down on Jensen's bottom lip.

 

Jensen grinned as he pushed Jared onto the chair. He took Jared's tie and presented it to Jared. Jared's right eyebrow rose up. "We're going to play Jensen's no touching game. The rules are you can't take off your blindfold or your handcuffs and you can't touch me. If you touch me you lose the game." 

 

Jared whined, "That's not fair...if I can't touch you then we have to make a bet. Loser has to clean and cook for a whole week. Deal?" Jensen rolled his eyes, "Fine. Deal." Jared thrusted his fist in the air in victory. 

 

"Ready?" Jared nodded and Jensen tied the tie firmly around his eyes. Jared's eyesight became pitch black. All he could hear and feel was Jensen handcuffing his wrists. 

 

Jensen was gone for a few seconds and came back with lube. Jensen slid onto Jared's lap and pecked Jared on the forehead and neck. Jared groaned in anticipation. Jensen leaned his head onto Jared's shoulder as he brought his lubed fingers to his opening. He slid in two fingers and began to scissor himself open. Jensen panted as he fucked himself open; he could feel Jared's hard on poking in thigh. He could hear Jared's breath hitch. 

 

Jared could hear Jensen fingering himself. The squelching noise wasn't helping at all. He just wanted to touch Jensen. His hands were itching to grab those hips and pound that sweet ass. Jared lightly brushed the tip on his dick. He needed Jensen to do something. 

 

"Fuck Jen. This is torture."

 

Jensen moaned, "Sounds like I'll be the mmmh...winner."

 

Jared tipped his hips up a little to rub his dick against Jensen's ass. Luckily, Jensen took hold of him and slowly slid down on him. "Fuck. Finally!"

 

Jensen giggled and held onto Jared's shoulders as he started to moved up and down. Jensen fucked himself on Jared's dick. "Oh Fuck! Yes!" Jensen's toes curled as he swirled his hips, creating friction against his prostate. He needed more.

 

Jared growled as he roughly broke the plastic handcuffs and took off the tie surrounding his eyes. "Fuck this!" He took hold of Jensen's thighs and lifted him. 

 

Jensen gasped as he landed on his front on the bed. Before he could do anything, Jared flushed himself against Jensen's back and slid back inside his tight ass. 

 

"Oh yeah baby. You like that?" Jared growled into Jensen's neck as he pounded into him. Jared fucked him with fast, hard thrusts. He kept on hitting the right area.

 

"Jared! I c-can't anymo-mmmh!" Jensen felt heat surround his face as he came with Jared. He twitched around Jared as he felt warm wetness coat inside him. Jared slowly slipped out of Jensen and laid next to him. Jensen turned onto his side and kissed Jared with love and passion. "So. Why exactly did you want to do this?" Jared pecked his forehead.

 

"I wanted to give our sex life more spark." Jared grinned and pulled Jensen into his arms. "We should totally do this more often." Jensen agreed.


End file.
